The present invention relates to a support device and more particularly to a golf bag support mechanism.
A conventional golf bag with support mechanism is shown in FIG. 1 comprising a bag A, two legs B pivotably attached to bag A, and a support C having a base C1 pivotably attached to bag A. In use, user may pull bag A outward to form an angle with respect to legs B (i.e., inclined) for stably placing bag A on the ground. However, the previous design suffered from two disadvantages:
1. It is unsightly because there is a gap between base C1 and bottom slope A1 of bag A.
2. It is not stable due to the flat surface contact between base C1 and ground. In use, golf bag is susceptible to fall when a foreign object slightly collides with it.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a support mechanism mounted on golf bag comprising a bottom member including a space and an arcuate flange projected on the edge of the space; a base including an extension and a perforation between the extension and the body of the base; a fabric coupled between the bottom member and the base for enclosing the space; a plurality of supports having bottom ends pivotably coupled to the base and a plurality of legs having top ends pivotably coupled to the supports. Inclined legs can stably support bag on the ground. This also facilitates the access of golf clubs contained in the bag. Moreover, this golf bag is aesthetic.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a support mechanism for golf bag wherein the base and the bottom member are hinged together.